Metamorfosis
by Kaori Black
Summary: La primera impresión de Antonin es que quiere a Rowle lo más alejado que sea posible de él, porque no lo soporta por varias razones; con el paso del tiempo, no le cuesta reconocer que Rowle es el tipo de camarada que le agrada.
1. Desconocimiento

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto # 16 «Los opuestos» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **I**

 **Desconocimiento**

La misión de asesinar a los cabrones que le han estado haciendo el ascenso imposible al Señor Tenebroso puede haber sido un gran honor de no ser por la presencia de Rowle, ese mismo novato idiota que no ha parado de ser el perro faldero de los mortífagos más experimentado desde que ha recibido la Marca Tenebroso: los sigue a todas partes, como si pensase que haciéndolo va a adquirir la experiencia que sólo puede ser ganada al recibir una encomienda, igual a la que ha recibido Antonin, y tener un resultado satisfactorio; a menos que quiera recibir uno de los castigos mortales del Señor Tenebroso por no haber conseguido cumplir con las expectativas que ha puesto en él, ese hecho a Antonin no le importa ni una mierda. Mientras Rowle se mantenga alejado de él, a Antonin no le importará lo que él decida hacer con su vida.

Mira a través de la ventana para distraerse antes de seguir planeando la mejor manera de liquidar a los Prewett de una vez por todas. Ha pensado en emboscarlos pero el último mortífago que lo ha intentado ha perecido en el intento, hasta parece que esos dos tienen habilidades extrasensoriales ya que da igual en qué ángulo los intenten sorprender o el tiempo que se prolongue el enfrentamientos, esos siempre consiguen salir vivos.

«Puedo intentar separar a uno de los gemelos del otro para asesinarlo sin embargo el detalle estará en si lo lograré; además puede que esa táctica haya sido utilizada antes», piensa Antonin tachando la idea que acaba de tener. Frunce el ceño. «Aunque si los asesinara rápidamente, me sentiré insultado. Luego de todo el lío que han causado, me rehúso a creer que van a caer en una triquiñuela tan absurda como esa.»

El Señor Tenebroso no le ha dado una fecha exacta, teniendo en cuenta que se trata de él lo más seguro es que si no hace un movimiento pronto, lo castigará por inútil y le dará la encomienda a alguien más –lo que no consentirá bajo ningún concepto que pueda haber. Antonin está convencido de que los hermanos tienen que tener una debilidad, un familiar al que ellos quieran proteger y por el que irían directo a la acción sin pensárselo dos veces pero ¿quién puede ser? ¿Tendrá un hermano o una hermana? Él hace un gesto pensativo en el momento en que hace un esfuerzo por recordar aquella época de su vida, Hogwarts, que hace cuatro años ha dejado atrás.

—Los Prewett tienen una hermana que se casó hace un tiempo con un traidor a la sangre: Arthur Weasley.

—¡¿Quién carajo te has creído que eres para entrar en mi casa así como así, estúpido?! —le pregunta Antonin después de dar un pequeño salto en su sitio, lo que originado que toda la tinta caiga encima de una parte del pergamino y que se dé un buen golpe en el pie por haberse girando con demasiada rapidez para encarar al idiota de Rowle—. A ver, déjame que te recuerde que está es mi casa y que estás allanando mi morada; así que esfúmate antes que te lance por esa ventana.

—Tienes un sentido muy curioso de la justicia ya que tú nunca has dudado en allanar la morada de tus víctimas antes de asesinarlas. —La sonrisa de superioridad de Rowle provoca que Antonin quiera darle un puñetazo en la cara—. ¿Vas a usar la información que te acabo de dar?

—Imbécil.

—¿Debo interpretar eso como un no? Y por si te interesa saber cómo entré aquí te lo diré: me Aparecí sin proponérmelo en tu cocina; tienes un estercolero ahí, deberías limpiarlo.

—Una palabra más y te asesinaré y haré que tu muerte parezca un suicidio —advierte Antonin con la varita en mano—. ¿Y qué te ha hecho creer que necesito tu ayuda para deshacerme de ellos? ¿No vas a responder?

Rowle se alza de hombros.

—Has dicho que me asesinarás si digo una palabra más, cosa que acabo de hacer. ¿Vas a hacerlo o debo de responder la pregunta antes que acabes con mi vida?

«Será un estúpido pero tiene el tipo de estupidez que no me cae tan mal.»

Antonin pone los ojos en blanco antes de regresar a su pergamino para devanarse los sesos pensando en una alternativa que valga la pena. Si bien puede usar la propuesta de Rowle pero toda una vida pensando que ha cumplido una misión gracias al consejo de un novato, es demasiado para él. Se supone que tiene más experiencia, más años al servicio del Señor Tenebroso; está más que preparado para dar con la respuesta. Bufa. Va a tomar un descanso, ojalá que eso le ayude; Rowle, por su parte, se dedica a contemplar la fogata que ha hecho en la chimenea como si no tuviese nada más que hacer u otro lugar en el que estar. Esta se puede considerar la primera interacción propiamente dicha que ha tenido con Rowle, ya que la anterior sólo ha sido para indicarle en qué dirección se encuentra la sala de reuniones.

—¿No te quieren en tu casa, Rowle?

—Necesito comenzar en una parte —responde Rowle—, así que me incluí en tu misión.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesito?

—Yo buscaría la ayuda de alguien para aniquilar a los Prewett. Después de todo, ellos siempre se las ingenian para asesinar a cada mortífago que ha ido a por ellos.

—Aunque necesite ayuda, no te necesito. Lárgate de mi casa.

—Te acabas de contradecir a ti mismo, Antonin.

—¿Quién carajo te has creído que eres para tutearme con esa confidencialidad, imbécil? A nadie permito que me hable de esa manera, no voy a consentir que tú seas el primero en hacerlo cuando, de por sí, ya me caes mal. ¿Y cómo sabes que tienen una hermana?

—Coincidí con ellos en Hogwarts sin embargo me retrasé dos años, por diferentes razones. —Rowle sacude la cabeza, indicando que esa parte de la historia no la dirá. Tampoco es que a Antonin le interese saber la vida de él—. Y me enteré de la boda porque vi a Weasley comprar un anillo de segunda mano, o eso me pareció por el acabado. Y la única bruja que se puede interesar en él es alguien como Molly Weasley.

—¿Regordeta? ¿Traidora a la sangre?

—Con un temperamento fuerte que le siente cabeza cuando haga idioteces —aclara—. Sé eso debido a que me dedico a observar a la gente; esa ha sido la única razón por la que el Señor Tenebroso me aceptó en sus filas: no tengo talento alguno en las Artes Oscuras, al menos no todavía.

—Eso te hace un idiota inconsciente de lo que significa ir a una misión, ¿sabes, Rowle?

—Te lo dije antes: en algún lugar tengo que comenzar. Y soy legemerente.

Una semana después después Antonin se encuentra de regreso en la mansión después de que ha terminado asesinando a los gemelos Prewett, quienes nunca más volverán a causar problemas al Señor Tenebroso. Al final ha resultado que Rowle ha tenido razón al decir que a veces hay que pedir ayuda: diez mortífagos le han dicho que sí y han ido con él, no obstante menos de la mitad ha regresado. Entre ellos se halla Rowle, quien les ha conseguido la información acerca de dónde estuvieron los Prewett. A pesar de la mala primera impresión que ha tenido de él, por lo visto si se trata de obtener datos Rowle es un genio; él tiene una posición medianamente aceptada en el Ministerio de Magia, nadie sospecha que él se haya convertido en un mortífago.

«Puede que Rowle sea de beneficio para mí. Lo haré mi aliado.»


	2. Experiencia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto # 16 «Los opuestos» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **II**

 **Experiencia**

La espera en Luchino Café se ha prolongado más tiempo del que Antonin ha creído posible: llevan casi una hora esperando a que ellos aparezcan sin embargo, por una desconocida razón, se están demorando en aparecer. Antonin sabe que encontrar el lugar en que la boda se está realizando es complicado debido a la cantidad de hechizos de protección que existe, además que es bastante probable que hubiesen implantado un auror o dos para vigilar que nadie que no esté invitado entre a la festividad. Poner los ojos en blanco en ocasiones le ayuda a canalizar la rabia, en esta situación eso no ayudará porque lleva puesto un horrendo disfraz de obrero que el propio Rowle ha hecho aparecer para los dos desde que han llegado a Luchino Café. Hace años Antonin decidió que Rowle iba a ser de provecho para él, no se equivocó; de hecho, encontró un camarada leal que estaría ahí para él en cualquier idiotez que hicieran para cumplir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

—A veces me pregunto de dónde te sacas tantas frases de los sangre sucias —dice Antonin enarcando una ceja. Rowle deja de mirar por la ventana y vuelve su atención a él, curioso—. Eres un mortífago, ¿por qué te interesa saber eso?

—Por eso mismo —responde el otro—. Al ser un mortífago nadie espera que sepa un poco de información de los impuro, naturalmente tampoco esperan que sepa unos frases que suelen decir. Dime, ¿qué pensarías si ves a alguien que da una línea como esa? A lo mejor que es un mestizo pero nunca, jamás, que forma parte de los mortífagos. Sino cómo piensas que he conseguido tener varias misiones hechas satisfactoriamente: es porque tengo el factor sorpresa a mi favor.

—Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? ¡Estoy delante de un imbécil que cree que sabiendo eso ayudará para nuestro cometido! Como si no tuviera suficiente con andar ropa de vagabundo.

—De obrero, Antonin. Eres un obrero, no un vagabundo. ¿Y cómo sabes tú qué es un vagabundo?

—Me junto contigo —responde con hastío.

Unas horas después de esa conversación, Antonin sigue preguntándose cómo ha sido posible que la escamaruza que han hecho no hubiese servido de nada; la razón es porque el cálculo del Señor Tenebroso ha fallado y Potter, Weasley y Granger no han llegado a Luchino Café como han tenido que haber hecho. Ya ha amanecido, todo el lugar está hecho un caos con las sillas y las mesas volcadas como si hubiese habido una pelea ahí, sin que se enterasen cómo han terminado envuelto en ellas; Antonin se siente frustrado, completamente enfadado con Rowle por haberle forzado a usar ropa de obrero muggle y con un fuerte deseo vengativo hacia ese trío que ha decidido pensar por una vez en la vida al haber elegido otro camino.

Quiere asesinar a alguien, no importa a quién sin embargo el impulso se ve reprimido cuando recuerda que el Señor Tenebroso les advirtió que no toleraría un error, que las consecuencias serían nefastas si se atrevían a llegar sin al menos una noticia acerca del paradero de ellos.

A Antonin le importa un _knut_ la razón que pueda tener el Señor Tenebroso para querer ver muerto a Potter ahora más que nunca. Es decir, en el pasado se ha demostrado que Potter es un grano en el culo del Señor Tenebroso, aun así el ahínco que posee el Señor Tenebroso en las últimas semanas por querer aniquilar él personalmente a Potter ha sobrepasado todo lo que él conocía de su señor. Se detiene un momento para meditar acerca de las posibles causas que lo han originado no obstante ninguna le convence, ¿el Señor Tenebroso no puede tener una conexión más allá del villano que se quiere cargar al héroe en turno, cierto? Porque vamos, de entre todos los magos del mundo, ¿por qué precisamente con Potter?

—Tenemos que regresar, Antonin.

«Aún no recuerdo el día en que le dije a Rowle que puede tutearme», piensa Antonin con cansancio. «No importa nada. En lugar de intentar de encontrar una respuesta a esa interrogante, debo de pensar en una respuesta elocuente que consiga que el Señor Tenebroso sea más benevolente con el castigo que nos dará; ¿qué ha salido mal? El plan era bueno, no nos hemos marchado ni por un segundo de este lugar… Entonces, ¿cómo no los atrapamos? No tiene sentido que hayamos fallado de tal modo.»

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí. ¿Pretendes que el Señor Tenebroso nos asesine por no haber capturado a Potter? Eso es lo que conseguiremos si nos Aparecemos en la Mansión Malfoy.

—No hará diferencia alguna si nos Aparecemos allá, sabes. Igual va a enviar a alguien a buscarnos para pedir una explicación, se la daré mientras tú te inventas una mentira nada creíble y nos castigará.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Estás diciéndome mal mentiroso?

—Con los años, pensé que lo tenías asumido.

Un tic aparece en el ojo de Antonin.

—No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar contigo, Rowle. Vámonos ya o sino pensará que estamos tratando de escondernos de él.

—No sé si estás enterado pero entre huir y mentir no hay diferencia. Ambas tratas de hacerla para conseguir el mismo objetivo que carece de sentido: el Señor Tenebroso es un magnifico legemerente, sabrá la verdad aun si te esfuerzas en ocultarla, cosa que tampoco puedes hacer dado que no has aprendido oclumancia en tu vida. —Sonríe Rowle con descaro—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que si volvías a decir una frase tuya, te iba a enviar a la mierda?

—Ajá.

—Me retracto. Si el Señor Tenebroso termina matándome, yo volveré de la muerte y te mataré a ti por ser un estúpido chivato.

Rowle suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Y cómo te piensas que volverás de la muerte?

—Recuérdame por qué sigo juntándome con semejante idiota.

—Este semejante idiota te saca de los líos en los que te metes a causa de tu impulsividad innata —le contesta Rowle—. Y no olvides que me has cogido cariño.

—Te he cogido de todo, menos cariño.

—Todavía no me has cogido.

Un furioso sonrojo aparece en el rostro de Antonin, a causa de una extraña mezcla entre la rabia y la vergüenza.

—Sólo vámonos antes de que alguien haga o diga algo de lo que se arrepienta en un futuro próximo.

Rowle vuelve a carcajearse.


End file.
